Lucas
Lucas, labeled as The YouTube Freak, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise. He, like Cindy, never officially signed-up. A YouTube video he made was submitted to TDP producers and he was chosen. He has since been referred to as "the biggest joke on the internet." Chapter Guides Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Lucas was chosen to be a Fighting Duck, and was threatened into an alliance with Philip to vote out Belle. Chapter Two - Lucas caused the tribe's loss in the relay race. He got Dyl to trick Belle into voting with the boys, and Martha was eliminated. Chapter Three - Lucas was ranked as the eighth most important member of the tribe. The Fighting Ducks won invincibility, for the first time, and access to a fruit salad bar. Chapter Four - Lucas needed help up the volcano, and got up in the first half hour. The Fighting Ducks won the challenge. Chapter Five - Lucas sat with Billy at the romantic dinner, much to the amusement of the others. When he said that he and Billy weren't together, Billy started crying so Lucas said that they were together, but just for that night. He was the last person picked to be a Thrashing Rabbit. He voted with Elian, "Dome" and "Ugly" and voted for "The Rat". Chapter Six - Lucas was chosen to jump out of a plane. The Thrashing Rabbits and Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Lucas got a video from his internet friends. Lucas was chosen to be a defender. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Eight - Lucas made a video for his friends. He talked about his alliance and making it to the final fifteen. He sat out of the challenge, and voted for "Dome". Chapter Nine - "The Rat" and Jacob gave an immunity idol for voting with them. He was crushed by the sled during the challenge. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Ten - Lucas performed his talent of making sound effects. During the show, he choked and had to be evacuated. The Thrashing Rabbits won invincibility. Chapter Eleven - Lucas complained about "The Rat" putting him in a dress during the talent show. He decided that the next time they lost he'd use his immunity idol. Lucas fell asleep before the challenge. The Thrashing Rabbits won immunity and reward. Chapter Twelve - Lucas was kept up all night by "The Rat's" and Jacob's fighting. Lucas joined the Surviving Dragons tribe, which is the merged tribe. Lucas didn't want to participate in the challenge. He voted for Dustin with the rest of his alliance. Chapter Thirteen - "The Rat" spread a rumor that Lucas had an immunity idol, so that everyone would target Lucas. Lucas rode in a canoe with Cindy and Veronica. Veronica bossed them around, and Lucas did as he was told. Lucas voted for "The Rat" after he found out he was a target for elimination. Everybody else voted for him. Lucas played the immunity idol "The Rat" gave him, but it was fake and didn't save him. Lucas declared his love for Veronica, but was shot down and ran away crying. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Veronica - Lucas declared his love for Veronica after his elimination, but he was shot down and ran away crying. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Lucas was originally in Philip's alliance, but made it clear when voting he wasn't happy about it. Lucas was later in an alliance with Dyl, Josh, Billy, and "Dome". He was then in an alliance with Elian and "Dome", but "Ugly" was with them until she got eliminated. Lucas was then in an alliance with "The Rat" and Jacob. Julio, Jaz, and Cindy were added to the alliance. The alliance, mostly, broke up. Background Lucas dreamed of being an internet sensation ever since his cousin became "Star Wars Kid." Unfortunately, Lucas isn't very funny and people often mock his videos. He always falls for the hot, popular girls, but they never return the feelings. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Lucas' appearance is an edit of Harold. *Lucas received thirteen votes, putting him in second place for most votes, right behind "The Rat". *He also received the most votes when he was eliminated, ten votes out of eleven people. *He is the only character to confess to having a crush, and not end up with anyone. *Lucas is the second jury member. *Lucas's final image was made by Manatee12. Category:Total Drama Paradise